


#666

by justtothesea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, Deal with a Devil, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demons, Devils, Doodles, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtothesea/pseuds/justtothesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek signs over his soul and falls for the Devil’s son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#666

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://josiemus-prime.tumblr.com/post/128849403080/art-for-abandoned-fic-666-derek-signs-over-his)


End file.
